In the Name of Shu
by Iron Tactician
Summary: Xiahou Ba has recently defected from Wei, after fearing for his life.  Can he find his own place in Shu, once his mortal enemy?
1. The Beginning

Xiahou Ba stared out over the battlements. The sun was setting over the forests surrounding the city of Cheng Du. His arms were folded, his fair hair waving gently in the breeze. The bustle of the city behind him eventually began dimming, as the sun slipped over the horizon. The guards that patrolled that stretch of the wall ignored the young warrior, moving around him. He sighed. He'd not long been in this city, and so far, had made no friends. He hadn't expected them to trust him straight away, but still, he'd expected more social calls. He leaned forward on the battlements, still lost in thought, his armour clinking gently as he shifted his weight. He wondered what his father, and indeed, his uncle would have thought of this defection. Uncle Dun, in particular. He was hard, but he was fair. Both Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan had been fiercely loyal to Cao Cao, being with the warlord at the beginning of his career.

It was something that stung inside him.

"I never turned my back on Wei, Wei turned its back on me! " He yelled, the frustration in his voice echoing out over the tree line. He clenched his fists, and glanced around. Either he hadn't shouted as loud as he thought he had, or they just ignored him. He was sure which one he preferred. Shu were the ones who killed his father, but Shu was also the Kingdom that took him in. All the thinking gave him a headache, so he didn't spend too much time on the subject.

He was so lost in thought; he didn't notice the soldier approach.

"Lord Xiahou Ba!"

Ba turned, and looked at the man, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

The soldier bowed.

"Sir, Lord Jiang Wei wished to see you!"

"Jiang Wei?"

Jiang Wei had previously been to check up on him after he first defected, and had been the closest thing to a friend since he arrived. He sighed, and motioned for the soldier to lead the way.

The soldier lead the way through the bustle of the common folk, looking as the common people walked around, being about their own business.

It brought a smile to his face that, even after so many years of war, people could still be happy, and still live at peace. Nearby an old lady stumbled. Before Xiahou Ba had time to react, a soldier had already hurried over to help her. It truly warmed his heart to see such a benevolent way of life. Everywhere he looked, he seemed to see people helping each other live, and it cheered him up, making the memories of life in Wei slowly fade to the back of his mind.

Totally oblivious to where he was going, he walked headfirst into a man, stumbling back.

He stumbled to regain his balance, the armour weighing him down slightly.

"I am sorry-" he began.

The man looked down at him, and grinned.

"Don't worry about it! I should've been looking out properly." he scratched the back of his head, tipping his strange hat ever so slightly.

The soldier that was leading Xiahou Ba hurried back.

"Lord Ma Dai!" he said, bowing.

"Hmm?" Asked the man, the white plume of his hat changing directions in the breeze as he tilted his head.

"Lord Jiang Wei wishes your presence!"

Ma Dai surveyed the young warrior, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

He seemed to arrive at some inner conclusion, and nodded, grinning.

"Ahh, You're Xiahou Ba!" he announced.

Xiahou Ba nodded, grinning back.

Ma Dai gave him a long look.

"You're short. And your armour looks so heavy…"

Xiahou Ba scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Ma Dai continued, the grin never leaving his face. "Hmm… Still, you'll be a great asset to Master Jiang Wei and the Northern Campaign!"

Ba blushed and smiled back.

"Anyways, see you in the council!" he yelled, striding off towards the palace.

Xiahou Ba stared after him.

"Milord?" asked the soldier.

Xiahou Ba turned, and looked at him.

"Carry On."

The soldier turned off abruptly before the palace gates.

"Aren't we going into the palace?" he asked the man.

"No, sir. Lord Jiang Wei wishes to see you in the war council room."

Xiahou Ba paused. Surely the council for war room was in the palace, where the emperor could oversee the planning?

"Confusing, isn't it?" came a voice.

A young man, in a long green coat walked towards the warrior, a rapier swaying gently at his side. He raised his hand to stop the soldier that was guiding Xiahou Ba bowing, or speaking.

Xiahou Ba regarded the man with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he asked, evenly.

"If I'm any judge, I'd say you were wondering why the council isn't held in the palace?"

Xiahou Ba narrowed his eyes looking at the man.

"I was. How'd you know?"

The man smiled.

"It's natural. I'd wonder the same."

Xiahou Ba tilted his head slightly.

"You don't, though?"

"No. I… have it on good authority that the emperor, Liu Shan, is a bit… simple."

"Simple? What do you mean simple?"

The man paused.

"They say he doesn't or can't, take his responsibilities seriously."

Xiahou Ba folded his arms over his chest, and nodded, clearly deep in thought.

"I see. A undesirable trait in a ruler."

The man looked sad at that. However, he looked up and smiled at Ba.

"Very well. Don't let me keep you. Jiang Wei will need to speak with you."

And with that, he walked away.

Xiahou Ba watched the man go, noting the steps he took. He walked heavy, despite being clad only in a long coat.

Finally, he turned to go.

The Council for War was situated in a large, but not aesthetically pleasing building, hidden behind other buildings. The soldier continued walking, heading for the entrance.

The two guards that stood outside moved forward cautionsly, and intercepted him.

The man bowed.

"I bring Lord Xiahou Ba to the council meeting for Lord Jiang Wei!"

He left.

"Lord Xiahou Ba?" asked the closer one.

"Hmm?" Was the reply, snatching Ba back from his thoughts.

"This way, sir." the guards turned and walked into the building.

Xiahou Ba shrugged lightly to himself. Big on formalities here, he guessed.

The inside of the building was nothing like the outside. Green banners, cushions and exotic weaponry, all gave the impression of a rich warriors' home. He looked around, excited.

It had been far too long since he last had the company of fellow warriors.

The council hall itself was huge. There was a large table in the middle, which maps drawn on parchment, and small wooden blocks depicting the positions of certain armies. There were around the table that seemed vaguely familiar, he reasoned he'd probably glimpsed them in battle.

"Lord Xiahou Ba!"

He turned. Jiang Wei had entered the room.

Ba bowed, and waited for Jiang Wei to get closer.

"How are you today, my friend?" asked the tactician.

"I'm fine, milord." replied Ba.

Jiang Wei studied him.

"Forgive me, but you don't sound like it. Hmm. Anyways, I'd like you to meet the other generals who are going to participate in our northern campaign."

Xiahou Ba looked around as the figures around the table stood.

"This is Xing Cai, daughter of Zhang Fei."

The woman he had indicated was pretty, and wore a simple breastplate, complete with spaulders, and a skirt, cut off at the knees. She had mid-length black hair, and a white plume tied in. She bowed slightly.

"Greetings, my lady." Said Xiahou Ba, returning the bow.

Jiang Wei smiled.

"This is Ma Dai, cousin to Ma Chao and trusted aide to my old Master, Zhuge Liang."

Ma Dai grinned. "I told you I'd see you later!" he tipped his hat in greeting.

Xiahou Ba returned his grin.

Jiang Wei continued around the table.

"This is Guan Suo, son of Guan Yu and brother to Guan Ping."

Guan Suo stood up. Like Xiahou Ba, this man had true warriors blood flowing in his veins.

He wore a green vest, with black designs. He had brown hair, with a purple tint, and an open face.

"Good to have you, my lord." he said, bowing to Ba.

Xiahou Ba bowed, respect evident.

"Good to be here, my lord Guan Suo."

He smiled, and inclined his head.

Jiang Wei paused.

"This is…-"

"My name is Bao Sanniang!" said the final person, a woman, at the table.

"-Is Bao Sanniang. Wife to Guan Suo."

The lack of any other honorific was not lost on Ba.

He looked her up and down. She wore very little. Certainly not anything that a woman should wear on the field of battle.

Jiang Wei motioned for everyone to sit, and nodded at the empty seat.

"That one is yours, Lord Xiahou Ba."

Xiahou Ba slowly walked around to his seat.

Upon him sitting, a serious mood came over the room.

"Now, begins the planning." Began Jiang Wei, looking at the generals.

Xiahou Ba knew then, deep down, that this would be a long campaign...


	2. The Council

Jiang Wei stood up quickly, slamming his hands on down the table.

"We cannot afford to fail one more Northern Campaign!"

The shock of his voice snapped the generals to attention.

Guan Suo nodded. "Another failure and we'll simply lack the infrastructure to continue with another."

Bao Sanniang stood, "My lord Suo is the most clever man here!" she declared, loudly.

Xiahou Ba looked at her in disbelief. Even Guan Suo looked embarrassed.

"Then, why aren't you two making these plans?" asked Jiang Wei, coldly.

She pouted. "You have an unfair start on us!"

Jiang Wei sat down heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I give up." he said, sighing loudly.

Ma Dai stood, "Sanniang, sit down. We have a hard enough job without you constantly going on. Master Jiang Wei, please continue."

Jiang Wei stood again, ignoring the glare of doom that the woman was shooting his way.

"Lady Xing Cai?"

Xing Cai stood without a word.

"We need to advance here, here, and… yes, here. Doing this will give us a numerical advantage against the fort."

Jiang Wei nodded, his hand on his chin.

"However, that would leave our flanks open. We haven't the supplies to field three separate armies for any more than about, three or four weeks."

Xing Cai nodded, bowed, and returned to her seat.

Jiang Wei continued looking at the map, lost in thought.

Xiahou Ba studied the map. He recognized the general area from his journey to Shu.

"Lord Jiang Wei?"

The tactician looked at him.

"Yes, Lord Ba?"

Xiahou Ba moved next to him.

"Right… there! That's where I saw crops being planted!"

"Crops…. Planted? Why don't our scouts know about this?"

He looked at Ma Dai, who shrugged.

"Tian Shui is more your area of expertise, my lord."

Jiang Wei nodded slowly.

"Very well. Send out some scouts. We need more field intel." 

Jiang Wei sat down again.

"That is one problem sorted. We have many others."

"Like what?" asked Guan Suo.

"Like logistics. We need an open supply line, I think."

Suo nodded. He looked to Sanniang, who shrugged.

"I think I may be able to help with that, my lords."

The man in the long coat that Xiahou Ba had run into earlier walked into the council room.

Everyone stood at the same time, and bowed deeply…. Apart from Ba.

"Your Imperial Highness!" came the chorus of voices.

Xiahou Ba was taken by surprise.

The ruler that man had been talking about was… himself?

He hurriedly bowed, clearly behind everyone else.

"Be seated, my lords." said Liu Shan gently. 

Focus once again returned to the map.

The emperor had brought a man with him.

This man had a rat-like face, and eyes that darted about, clearly watching for any insult to his person.

When an insult was perceived, and they were many, he would pull at Liu Shans' coat, begging for the Emperor to defend him.

The man was a weasel.

The dislike for him in the room was practically tangible.

"Lord Huang Hao-" Began Liu Shan.

"Lord?" asked Jiang Wei, incredulously.

Liu Shan looked at Jiang Wei.

"Of course, Lord Jiang Wei. Why wouldn't I refer to such honourable personage with 'lord'?"

Jiang Wei stood up, but Ma Dai put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"My lord, it's best that we have some space. Lord Jiang Wei is overworked from his strat-"

"Overworked? Looks like he's sitting around doing nothing!" Even at this, Huang Hao retreated a step.

Jiang Wei shook his head and looked away.

Xing Cai stood up, and walked over to her husband.

"Shan… Huang Hao isn't the best man to have brought with you for this meeting."

Liu Shan looked puzzled.

"But, why not? I trust him, and he needs to know the plans of my kingdom if he's to be my aide."

Jiang Wei tightened his fists, and the council room became tense.

"Cousin…" started Suo.

"I'm not leaving." stated Huang Hao, into the silence.

Xiahou Ba audibly sighed. He wasn't helping his case any by being so stand-offish.

He rose.

"I have not been here long my lord, and forgive me for speaking out of turn, but perhaps a more… gradual introduction of Master Huang Hao into the military plans would be more effective?"

This brought a quiet chorus of agreement from the assembled generals.

Xing Cai saw her opportunity.

"Lord Jiang Wei and the generals present all have a serious task ahead of them, and as few new changes in plan as possible are better, don't you think?"

Liu Shan seemed to digest this, while Jiang Wei smiled. Ma Dai nodded in appreciation at the tact, and smiled at Ba and Cai.

Liu Shan nodded.

"Huang Hao, remove yourself."

His orders were obeyed without question.

Liu Shan himself made to leave.

"My lord?" asked Jiang Wei, sounding hopeful.

"Not today, Wei. I'm tired… And war has no appeal to me on my best of days."

Jiang Wei looked disappointed.

"I trust you. That's why you are allowed to plan these with none of the interference from me."

Jiang Wei nodded slowly.

"You have all of my best generals here. Here are the papers that allow you access to anything you might need. Good luck my lord."

He left. 

"Jiang Wei…" began Xing Cai.

"I'm fine." he said, a little too firmly.

"That may well be. But you aren't happy with this, are you?"

Jiang Wei looked at Ma Dai.

"What was your first clue, old friend?" he said, only half-jokingly.

"Well." started Ma Dai "I suppose the look on your face gave it away. As did the fact your hand began wandering to your spear."

Guan Suo grinned. "I didn't notice that."

Ma Dai grinned back.

Xing Cai shook her head, but it was from affection.

"Still. Lord Ba did a brilliant job of getting rid of Huang Hao."

"Indeed he did."

Jiang Wei turned, and smiled at Ba.

"Thank you, Lord Ba."

Xiahou Ba grinned and scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"It was nothing, really!"

"Really though, it was very nicely done!" said Sanniang, after a long silence.

Guan Suo nodded in agreement.

"You did very well, my friend. Very well indeed." 

The sun gradually set, and the plans were no closer to finalization than they were hours ago.

No matter what was suggested, someone could always see a flaw in the plan.

Jiang Wei looked tired.

He glanced at Ma Dai, who nodded slightly.

"It seems we're at an impasse, doesn't it?"

Xiahou Ba looked at Wei.

"Sure does…. Hang on a moment…"

He rose, and shifted a few of the pieces around.

Ma Dai nodded. He himself shifted a few pieces.

Xing Cai shrugged, and modified the formation of the allied forces.

Jiang Wei slowly stood up.

"I… I think you may have something here!"

Jiang Wei made a few more modifications.

"Yes! That's it!"

His face lit up.

" Ma Dai, Xiahou Ba, I wanted you two to take the vanguard here. Xing Cai and I will bring up the core. Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang!"

They both rose.

"Sir?" came the double reply.

"I want you two to hang back, and then lead a force to take those farmlands Xiahou Ba mentioned. We'll certainly need the extra food. With it, we can field that split division that Xing Cai spoke of."

Xiahou Ba stood. "You aren't waiting for verification?" he asked, confused.

Jiang Wei shook his head.

"No. Here in Shu, we're all allies. We trust each other." he said, firmly.

Xiahou Ba grinned at him. "I'm not wrong. I know what I saw."

Ma Dai nodded at the plan.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle!" Everyone apart from Dai and Ba left.

"Nicely done, Master Jiang Wei. Lord Zhuge Liang would have been proud."

Jiang Wei gave a sad smile.

"I hope so. I really do, Dai."

He clapped his hand on Ma Dais' shoulder, who did the same.

Looking at each other, they seemed to share some silent connection.

"He was a great man." said Xiahou Ba.

Jiang Wei looked back at Ba.

"Yes. He was. Now, we have much to do." 

The marshalling ground was in chaos. The council had finished session not twelve hours ago, and, with minimal sleep, the generals were up and about, making the final preparations as the men got ready for the long march. When Xiahou Ba left the city gates, he was amazed at the level of preparation the Shu forces had. It was amazing that, even with so many, they all seemed to know exactly what to do.

"Likely a product of years of training, I'd think." came a voice.

Xiahou Ba turned, and bowed.

"Lord Liu Shan?" he asked, surprised.

Liu Shan smiled, which instantly made Ba relax.

"I simply came to wish you all luck. The men won't be ready for another four or five days, even in the best possible conditions. You'll need the luck. Battle is a nasty affair, even at its best!"

Xiahou Ba nodded. His hand wandered to the huge great sword attached to his back. He unsheathed it, and slammed it, tip first, into the ground.

"I know, my lord. Still, I have been in many battles, and none of them have been pretty. But, I'm still alive."

At this, he turned and walked to the tent where the generals were preparing.

Sword still in hand, he flung open the tent flaps.

"Let's get going already!" he said, excitedly

"Ahh, Xiahou Ba." Jiang Wei and Ma Dai glanced at each other.

"Eager, isn't he?"

"Always, Lord Ma Dai." Ba inclined his head.

"Dai, I think this is the time to explain to Xiahou Ba what exactly it is we're fighting for."

Ma Dai nodded. "Oh, I agree."

"We're fighting for Shu, right?"

Jiang Wei stood, and walked around the table, stopping in front of the short warrior.

"Yes, and no."

"Yes and no?"

Jiang Wei seemed to consider something.

"Ma Dai, why did you and your cousin decide to defect to us?"

Ma Dai paused..

"Lord Liu Bei was the quickest and easiest way for us to gain our revenge."

Jiang Wei nodded.

"See, Ba? Revenge. It is an unsightly emotion. But it gives one purpose. Now, imagine if there was an ideal that one could fight for…"

"An ideal?"

"Yes. A dream. Surely you realized you fought all the harder when you had something worth fighting for?"

"I… I guess so."

Jiang Wei nodded.

"Now, why did you defect from Wei?"

"Because I feared for my life."

Ma Dai chipped in." That can't be all there is to it?"

"N… No, I guess it wasn't."

"You disliked the way Wei was heading, yes?"

Ba nodded.

"The Sima possess too much control over Wei now. Far too much."

"Yes. It was an outcome my master predicted."

Ma Dai looked slightly surprised at that,

"It was?"

"Yes. Even lords Cao Cao and Cao Pi were most confident that Sima Yi would… Well, he wouldn't be content ending his life as a mere servant."

"Anyways, I digress. Here in Shu we fight for the land of benevolence that Lord Liu Bei, and Lord Zhuge Liang dreamed of."

Xiahou Ba looked confused. "Benevolence?"

Jiang Wei nodded. "Benevolence. It means valuing the feelings of the people over efficiency or profit."

" I see…"

"Yes. We have had this ideal in our heads, and our hearts for a long time now. It's still our task, and after so many years we are still no closer to it."

Xiahou Ba stopped dead. 

He suddenly understood.

Chang Ban. The peasants. Liu Bei wanted to build a world where the people could live free, unhindered by selfish warlords, and petty dictators. And for that, he and his men were totally prepared to stand and fight off Cao Cao, while the people made their escape.

Xiahou Ba stood.

"Very well, I pledge my life to this world of benevolence you speak of!"

Jiang Wei stood.

"Ba… You don't have to…"

Xiahou Ba looked at his comrade.

"No. it's the right thing to do. I don't usually put much thought into anything."

"Explains a lot." said Ma Dai, grinning.

"But of this I'm sure." he raised his Great sword into the air. "We will fight, and we will win!"


	3. The March

The march started days past. Xiahou Ba trotted along steadily, the reins slack in his left hand. In his right, his huge great sword in his right. He look over his shoulder. The huge column of men in green astounded him. The line extended back as far as the eye could see.

"Impressive, no?"

Ba turned to look at Dai.

"Yeah, it sure is!" he replied, grinning.

They continued trotting along for another ten minutes.

"So… Awkward."

Xiahou Ba laughed aloud, throwing his head back.

"I know it is. What do you want to talk about?"

Ma Dai paused.

"Why did you decide to leave Wei?"

Xiahou Ba studied the man., the slits in his helmet leaving out most other details.

"I already said."

"No. You told Jiang Wei what he wanted to hear. I want to know why you really left."

There was a pause.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me, I guess." Sighed Ma Dai.

The silence wore on.

"Suit yourself…"

"I tried to get my cousin to join me. Sima Yi was plotting a coup. I tried to warn Cao Shaung but…"

Ma Dai turned to look.

"I was always close to the Cao clan. My family always were. The Sima are not supposed to be there!"

"So… You're saying when Sima Yi is finally defeated, and if Wei is still intact… You'll be going back?"

Xiahou Ba shook his head.

"I don't know anymore."

The silence continued.

The sun began to set. Xiahou Ba reigned his horse in.

"We've totally left behind Jiang Weis' column. I think we should stop the men for a break."

"I agree. We'll set up camp here for now."

Xiahou Ba dismounted, and moved to sit on a nearby rock. Ma Dai began shouting orders, and the line of troops soon dissolved. When they started erecting their tents, Ma Dai came to sit next to Ba.

"Doesn't it feel weird marching to attack your old country?"

There was a pause.

"Of course it does."

Ma Dai looked long at Ba.

"Hmm… I see."

Xiahou Ba shifted his weight slightly to turn to look at Ma Dai.

"Are you really only out for vengeance?"

Ma Dai leaned back, looking up at the sky.

"The moon will rise soon."

He nodded sagely.

"No. It was what Chao wanted. He was the only family I had left. So, I stuck with him."

"Family, huh?"

"Family. Don't have any now Chao has gone."

Xiahou Ba look at Ma Dai, who did his utmost to look normal.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Ma Dai look at him, meeting his eyes.

"It does."

Xiahou Ba was about to reply, when a soldier ran up to them.

"Lord Xiahou Ba, Lord Ma Dai! There is a messenger from Lord Jiang Wei!"

Jiang Wei had lost contact with Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang. Wei had also ridden up for an emergency council.

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" asked Jiang Wei

Ma Dai remained silent.

Xiahou Ba shook his head.

"Doesn't mean that, anything has happened, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"I'm not sure, it might be benign…"

"But it might not be." Jiang Wei sat down heavily.

Xiahou Ba fell silent.

"Who is on the border this time of year?"

The soldier bowed low.

"Deng Ai."

Jiang Wei chuckled.

"Then we're all screwed."

Ma Dai cut in. "Not necessarily."

"Pardon?"

"Well, Wei, you are at least his equal. You've taken his measure before, right?"

Jiang Wei studied Ma Dai.

"Yes, I have, but Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang have absolutely no chance. Especially if he's the one in charge of the border this year."

"Then one of us will have to go and check. To be safe."

"Yeah, but who?"

Jiang Wei considered. He was needed in the field, so he was automatically expelled from consideration. He trusted Xiahou Ba, but he knew very few other did.

It would have to be Ma Dai.

"Lord Ma Dai…"

"Knew it!" he said, lazily and stood up.

Jiang Wei looked bemused, but said nothing.

Ma Dai arose.

"Then… I shall go and see what our allies are playing up for… they'll be fine you know."

He sounded confident.

"Good luck, friend." Said Xiahou Ba, gripping Dais' shoulder.

Ma Dai nodded to Jiang Wei, and moved over towards the camped soldiers.

"I want regiment five to come with me!"

Ma Dais' forces marched steadily into the darkness. Jiang Wei stood watching them go, his right hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"You know, I don't think those soldiers will be enough."

Xiahou Ba looked worried.

"You don't?"

"No. But… Well, I have to trust in my friends."

"Hmmm…."

"Anyways, we do neither ourselves nor our allies any services by sitting here moping around. Let's retire and get some sleep.

"Good idea. We'll most likely spot Wei forces tomorrow. Need to be rested up."

"Agreed. And… Xiahou Ba?"

"Yes, My lord?"

"I'm very proud to have you with me, on this campaign."

Xiahou Ba felt his colour rise.

"T-Thank you, My lord!" he bowed.

Jiang Wei turned and left.

The sun rose steadily. Xiahou Ba had just felt like he'd put his head down, when he had to get back

up for the new day, but he did so without complaint. He pulled his armour on, which was certainly

time consuming. Fully clothed, he walked out of the tent.

Jiang Wei was already directing the regiments back into position, the figure dashing in and out of the unit formations. Xiahou Ba made his way down the path towards the valley were the soldiers formed up.

"We ready, Lord Jiang Wei?"

Jiang Wei studied the soldiers.

"I believe so."

"I want vanguard duty!"

Jiang Wei looked slightly surprised, but he nodded once, and moved away to handle the rear guard.

"Men!" the soldiers without ear shot perked up.

"We have diminished numbers! We need to fight as one, and fight hard! For our families, for our friends and for our country!"

Jiang Wei paused and looked back at Xiahou Ba. He smiled, and nodded once, before making his way back to his place.

Xiahou Ba was deep in thought when a voice pulled him from the reverie.

"Lord Xiahou Ba?"

"huh?"

The man bowed, in the saddle, and smiled.

"I am Liao Hua, my lord. I have been sent to help you at the front."

"Lord Liao Hua?"

The name rang a bell, but Ba couldn't put his finger on it.

"I see… Well, we'd better get moving!" He raised his great sword high into the air.

"Men! Onwards! March for the fall of Wei!"

The men of Shu gave a loud cheer, and continued their long March.


End file.
